One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to an automated device for testing water. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to an automated colorimetric and titrimetric device for testing water.
Various methods are used in the industry for testing of water. Typically, there are statutory requirements for the quality of water required for various uses. Accordingly, water may be tested for its potability (human consumption) i.e., for drinking, cooking, etc. . . . or for its usability i.e., for use in swimming pools, aquariums, bathing, chemical reactions, cleaning, etc. . . . . Generally water may be tested for suspended matter, dissolved matter, pH, etc. . . . . The quality of water used for these various purposes varies. The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that manual techniques may be used for a major portion of water testing. Specific devices may be available for specific uses like determining the quality of aquarium water, swimming pool water, etc. . . . . One can expect that the failure of the manual testing since it may lead to inaccurate results due to manual error. The devices too may not have the versatility to test water from multiple sources simultaneously.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.